


What really happened

by mellow (lacerations)



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Rain, Spoilers, cupboardsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacerations/pseuds/mellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short poem about L and Light's encounter on the roof in the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	What really happened

Things will never be the same  
Don't look at me like that  
Completely soaked  
It hurts 

"Get out of the rain." 

Fluffy towel  
Echoing steps  
Grey sky looming  
A foot massage? 

"Can't you hear the bells?"

Walk in side by side  
Buzzing silence  
Burning eye contact  
A frozen moment

"..."

Wrists pinned to the wall  
Shaky breaths and wide eyes  
Presses together  
Muffled groans

"Follow me." 

An empty storeroom dimly lit  
They won't find us here  
Whisper in my ear  
It's still so cold 

"It's almost time to say goodbye" 

Warm damp lips  
Shudders in the darkness  
Violent lust and tender affection  
The inevitable end can wait 

"This doesn't mean anything..." 

Still not too late  
None of this is your fault  
'For the good of the world'  
A means to an end 

"I know."


End file.
